Days With Ace
by DangerousNami21
Summary: Meeting his brother and losing his boat all in one day. Will he show his feeling towards a certain love cook once he's on board or maybe he'll never find a way to the next island. read to find out.
1. Meeting

_**Author: DangerousNami21**_

_**Title: Days With Ace**_

_**Type: Yoai(malexmale). If you don't like it don't read it. Hints of AcexSanji.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**_

**

* * *

Days With Ace**

"It's gonna be such a boring day today," said Ace as he got out of bed to take a shower. He was currently staying at a little inn on one of the island on the Grand Line. Ace was on a mission looking for Black Beard but little did he now his day was just getting started. Ace gathered his stuff and headed for the front desk to pay. As soon as he walked out the door he bumped into the most unexpected person.

"Hey watch were your going!" shouted Ace. As soon as he looked back to see who it was, he was surprised.

"L-Luffy!" Ace shouted with a huge grin on his face.

"Ace! Long time no see," said the future Pirate King with a grin as huge as his big brother's.

"Luffy, how's your crew?"

"Well there doing great."

"So, where you headed."

"Back to the dock."

"Me too. I'm heading out today." They walked together to their ships.

"Same for us."

"LUFFY!!" shouted a man in a black suit with a very mad expression.

"Oh Sanji so thats were you went," said Luffy as he met his crew mate.

"Eh! What do you mean ?! Your the one who got lost!" shouted Sanji.

"Sorry," said Luffy.

"Come on the ship is this way."

"I knew that, Sanji you remember Ace right," said Luffy as he pointed to Ace.

"Hey," said Sanji as they started to walk towards the dock.

"Yo princess." said Ace. Sanji ignored the remark cause he really didn't feel like yelling even more. He woke up really crappy this morning and the Stupid Marimo was on his last nerve too.

"Sanji your a princess," Luffy said in awe as he snapped him out of his thoughts.

"NO! It's just a stupid nickname your brother gave me," said Sanji as he glared at Ace with a hateful expression

"Chill Princess," said Ace as he scratched his head with a big smile.

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!" shouted Sanji angrily.

"We're here," said Ace as he stood at the dock with Sanji and Luffy.

"So Ace, wheres your boat?" asked Luffy as he looked around the dock for his brother's boat.

"It's over there," said Ace as he turned to face his boat. Ace's eyes were bulging out of his when his boat was gone.

"Ace your boat's gone," said Sanji and Luffy.

"So where you guys headed again?" asked Ace. Seeing as Ace was short on cash and didn't have enough to buy a boat. He asked his brother if he could sail with him seeing as there were headed in the same direction.

_**Later that day...(on the ship)**_

"To Ace," said Luffy as he held his mug for a toast.

"To Ace!" said everyone else. It was night and Luffy decided to have a celebration seeing that Ace was gonna stay with them for awhile. The night roared on as they celebrated but of course Nami made them all go to bed because it was getting late.

"Come on guys I think we should all go to bed," said the orange haired navigator.

"Awww but Nami," whined Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper in chorus.

"OK! My precious Nami-swan~!" sang a blond cook with heart shaped eyes.

"Sanji your an lookout duty," said Nami.

"Yes Nami-swan~!" said Sanji as his nosed flared.

"Now the rest of you go to bed!" yelled an annoyed navigator.

"Hey where's Ace?" asked the green haired swordsman.

"He fell asleep," said Robin as she pointed to the sleeping cowboy.

"Ace wake up," said Luffy as he crouched next to his brother and started to poke him. Then all of a sudden Ace grabbed Luffy and started to cuddle with him. Nami wanted to take a picture so she ran and grabbed her camera. After Nami took the picture Sanji got Ace to let go of Luffy but all of a sudden Ace grabbed him instead. Now Sanji was trying to get out of Ace's fierce grip but stopped when a hand reached his pants. Zoro made Luffy not see what his brother was doing to Sanji, Usopp and Chopper looked away not wanting to know what the heck they were doing, Nami was taking pictures of it, and Robin used he devil fruit power to grab a bucket of ice cold water and splashed it over the two.

"Huh what happened?" asked Ace as he still had his grip on Sanji.

"L-Let...go," said the exhausted cook and Ace let his grip on the cook go.

"Oh sorry, but why were you in my lap," asked the confused cowboy.

"You mean you don't remember," said Zoro with a sigh. Robin lead Sanji to the Men's Cabin.

"No," said Ace with a clueless expression.

"I must have had one of my Narcolepsy Episodes," said Ace with a grin on his face.

"Narcolepsy, what's that," asked Usopp.

"It's when a person falls asleep during the daytime. Some Narcoleptic have automatic behavior. Automatic behavior is when a person continue to function(talking, putting away things, etc) during these episodes, but awakens with no memory of performing such activities," said Chopper.

"Oh! I knew that," said Usopp as he scratched his head and laughed

"So what did I do this time?" asked Ace and then everyone started to look at Nami.

"Fine I'll show him the pictures," said Nami and she showed him the pictures

"I'll apologize tomorrow," said Ace after he finished looking at the pictures," Oi Nami how long will it take us to reach the next island."

"A week or so," said Nami.

* * *

_**A/N: I got all the info on Narcolepsy from Wikipedia and from what I know Ace has it. **_


	2. Apology and

**_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece._**

**_A/N:Well I decided to add a little ZoroxLuffy in it._**

_**

* * *

Day 2: Apology and.....**_

_**The Deck...(Noon) **_

_"_Oi, Sanji can you go wake up Ace he's still asleep," said the orange haired navigator with a huge grin on her face.

"Ok Nami-swan~!" said the love cook as he did his famous noodle dance.

_**The Men's Cabin...**_

"Morning already," said the half-naked cowboy as he stretched his arms out,"Hmm." Ace noticed a certain someone coming to wake him up, so he pretended to go back to sleep.

"Oi, Ace wake up," said the blonde chef as he approached Ace's sleeping form.

"Wake up," said Sanji as he shook Ace but no success. Then with no warning at all a hand shot up and grabbed Sanji's arm and pulled him towards the sleeping Ace.

"W-what are you doing?" Sanji was now face to face with no one other than Ace.

"Morning," said Ace as he breathed in Sanji's sweet scent.

"Let g-go," said a blushing Sanji.

"No," said Ace. His grip on Sanji's waist got a little tighter so the cook wont escape.

"Let go," said the blushing blonde cook once more.

"Fine I'll let go only if you don't try to kill me."

"Fine I wont try to kill you," said the now calm blonde cook. Ace let Sanji's waist free. The two are now sitting side by side; Sanji no longer on top of Ace.

"Listen. I'm sorry about last night. Sometimes I do things when fall asleep but I really don't remember doing them once I wake up. So can you forgive me."

Sanji thought about it for a moment and finally came up with an answer,"Yeah I'll forgive you. Come on lets go to the kitchen and I'll cook you something to eat."

"I could just eat the leftovers," said Ace as he and Sanji got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Luffy ate the leftovers and its past breakfast. Plus I'm gonna make lunch right now anyways." Sanji and Ace are now in the kitchen; Sanji preparing lunch and Ace sitting down watching Sanji.

It was this time that Luffy chose to barge in and started to whine."Sanjiiiii, I'm hunnngrry."

"Hold on the food is almost ready," he said with out looking up.

"But I want food now!" demanded the hungry Captain.

"Hold your horses Luffy," said Ace as he smiled (like always).

"But Ace," said Luffy as he started to pout.

"Aww come on Luffy don't make that face."

"Oi Ace, keep Luffy away from the food. It's done already. I'm gonna go call everybody else first," said Sanji as he took his apron off and headed towards the door.

"Yosh!" said Ace as he held Luffy down.

"OH Nami- swan, Robin-chwan the food is ready," said Sanji from the door ,"Oi stupid swordsman get off your lazy ass the food is ready. Usopp, Chopper get in here lunch is ready."

"Ladies first," said the cook as he severed Nami and Robin.

"Thank you Sanji," said Nami.

"Thank you Cook-san," said Robin. Then Sanji served the rest of the crew and Lunch went on like usual.

"Luffy stop grabbing my food!" said Zoro.

"Sorry," said Luffy innocently and then Zoro just looked away from Luffy's face. Trying to rid himself of forbidden feelings he had for his Captain.

"Hey Ace. I bet you I can eat faster than you," said Luffy," Ace." but unfortunately Ace wasn't there.

"He fell asleep Captain-san," said Robin as he point to the sleeping Ace. He was prompt up against the wall.

"Oh but how'd he get there?" asked the Captain.

"I used my Devil Fruit power to put him there," said Robin.

So lunch continued with Ace wake of course.

_**Night Time...Watch Tower...**_

"So why are you up here,"asked the cook.

"Because I couldn't sleep and I wanted to keep you company," said the cowboy.

"Well I don't need any company."

"Aren't the stars nice tonight, there really bright."

"Yeah they are." Then without no warning at all the cowboy hugged the cook from behind,"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you."

"I know that but why?" The cowboy rested his head on the cook's neck.

"Because Sanji... I love you," said Ace so close to Sanji's ear, it almost made him shiver.

"I-I don't know what to say," said Sanji. It shocked him to hear those words cause no one said those words the way Ace had said them. So much meaning and care those words are filled with.

" It's ok if you can't say it now cause we still have plenty of time to be together." Ace's chin now rested on the nape of Sanji's neck for awhile. Ace turned Sanji around. Now they were facing each other.

"Ace." Their lips were almost touching. Hot air brushed against Sanji's lips.

"Sanji." They shared a hot passionate kiss. Then they broke it after a couple of minutes. They hugged each other under the stars.

* * *

_**A/N: Its kinda short I know. Sorry I haven't updated in a while either.**_


	3. Will it be returned

**_Pairings: AcexSanji and ZoroxLuffy_**

_**

* * *

Day 3: Will it be Returned?**_

It was like any other day for Ace except he was on the Going Merry and it wasn't his usual small ship. So every one had eaten breakfast. Ace was sitting in the kitchen watch Sanji.

"Why don't you go outside or something. You've been there watching me the whole time," said the irritated cook.

"Fine I'll go see what Zoro is doing," said Ace as he got up.

"He's probably sleeping like always," said Sanji as Ace headed outside. Ace was looking for Zoro when someone suddenly tackled him to the ground.

"What the- Luffy?" he said as he noticed it was his brother.

"Um...Ace can I ask you something?" Luffy said as he got off of his brother and sat on his lap.

"Sure."

"What is love?"

"Well Luffy love is when-," then out of nowhere they heard a camera flash.

"Hey what was that," said Luffy; still on Ace's lap.

"Hey Luffy why are you sitting on your brother's lap?" asked Zoro. His eyes were angry and furious.

"Because I was asking Ace something," he said not looking up. Then Zoro proceeded to walk away mumbling some under his breath.

"You know what why don't we go somewhere else," said Ace.

"Ok." then Luffy got off of Ace and went to the men's cabin.

"So where we," said Ace as he sat on the floor against the couch.

"You gonna explain what love is," said Luffy as he took his spot back on Ace's lap.

"Right. Well love is when you care about someone more than anyone else. Its like when you like someone but instead of liking this person you love them. You see Luffy love is very different."

"I don't get it."

"Do you like someone Luffy?"

"Yeah."

"How do you feel around this person?"

"Well my heart starts to beat kind of fast being in his presence. Every time I see his face I have these weird feelings I don't quite understand. My stomach feels really weird, too."

"Well Luffy all that just means you love him."

"Really." Luffy was now leaning against Ace's chest.

"Of course."

"Should I tell him that I love him."

"Well who is it?"

"Zoro." Luffy started blushing.

"Well then I guess you should tell him if he makes you feel that way." Ace's smile was so big it almost reached to his ears.

"But...when?"

"When ever your ready?" Luffy got off Ace's lap and headed towards the door but stopped before going outside.

"You know Ace, thanks for everything."

"No problem."Then suddenly a voice shouted their names.

"ACE!! LUFFY!! LUNCH IS READY!!," yelled the mysterious voice. When Luffy heard those words he quickly raced towards the kitchen. Then Ace decided to go a long a well. Once lunch was over everyone went back to do what ever they were doing earlier but Luffy had something else in mind. Nami noticing Luffy wasn't on his usual spot she decided to ask Ace where he was.

"Oh Ace~!" said Nami.

"Yes," said Ace as he walked toward Nami.

"Do you know where Luffy is?"

"He's probably with Zoro," he said pointing to the spot where Zoro always trains.

"Oh really," said with an evil look on her face. Then she just ran off somewhere leaving Robin alone. Robin just chuckled without looking up from her book.

'Might as well go see what Luffy and Zoro are up to but I think I know,' thought Ace, smiling.

_**With Luffy and Zoro...**_

"Um...Zoro," said Luffy. He heart was thumping hard against his chest.

"Yes Luffy," said Zoro as set down his weights.

"Well...um...I need to tell you something." Luffy didn't look up, his eyes were set on the floor.

"What is it."

"Zoro...I-I love you!" he blurted out. Zoro stood there speechless not knowing what to say. Once Luffy heard no answer coming from Zoro he decided to run.

"Wait Luffy!" Zoro said as he grabbed Luffy's arm. Luffy was crying, tears were running down he beautiful face making his eyes go red. It was a sight no one ever saw before not even Ace but what is Ace up too.

_**With Ace...**_

Ace was angry he was more furious than anyone there. He never saw Luffy cry once in his whole in tire life. He was hiding with Nami and Sanji. Of course Robin was watching to she was using he Devil Fruit Power. Ace was about to go and beat up Zoro cause no ever made Luffy cry, ever. But Nami, Sanji, and even Robin had to stop him. So he wouldn't disturb them.

"Wait Luffy!" Zoro said as he grabbed Luffy's arm; he was crying tears were streaming down his face. Then Zoro hugged Luffy.

"Luffy I love you too," said Zoro. Luffy was crying into Zoro's chest.

Ace and everyone was calm and happy knowing that they both loved each. Then with no warning at all Zoro had Luffy in his arms bridal style. Then they disappeared somewhere.

_**With Luffy and Zoro...**_

"Are you okay now Luffy?" Zoro asked. They were in the Men's Cabin sitting on the couch Luffy was sitting on Zoro's lap. He was hiding is face into Zoro's chest.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said against Zoro's chest. Zoro began stroking the boy's back trying to calm him down.

"Zoro can you please say it one more time." he twisted around. His head was now resting against his lover's chest.

"I love you Luffy and I always will."

"I will love you forever." They stayed like that until they fell asleep. Ace went looking for them to call them for dinner. He found them asleep and didn't want to wake them up so he just watch them for awhile. Of course that didn't last very long cuz Luffy smelled the meat and rush off to the kitchen. Once Zoro got up, he and Ace walked to the kitchen.

"Zoro you better not hurt Luffy cuz if you do then you'll be hearing from me," said Ace. They were talking outside before going in.

"Don't worry I wont hurt him," said Zoro.

"Good and be gentle with him cuz your his first."

"Of I'll I'll be gentle with him," Zoro said blushing.

* * *

_**A/N: It took me awhile to update but I finally finished. Please review.  
**_


	4. Nighttime Noises

_**Pairings: AcexSanji,ZoroxLuffy. **_

_**Warnings: Lemon**_

_**

* * *

Day 4: Nighttime Noises**_

It was a day like no other, well only cuz Ace had something planned for tonight. While everyone else was already wake our protagonist was currently sleeping. Sanji was up in the kitchen finishing breakfast and Ace was starting to wake up. Ace slowly opened his eyes to only reveal the empty room, like always. So our protagonist started to stretch and yawn, getting ready for the long day ahead of him. Ace was currently walking to the kitchen, when he arrived everyone greeted him like always. Luffy was stuffing his face and next to him was Zoro smiling as he watched his captain. Sanji was the first one finished, he was currently washing his plates.

"Morning Ace," said Sanji. Ace's relationship with Sanji has slowly been developing in the last few days. They kissed and talked about things, mostly things about Sanji. Ace really wanted to know all there is about his lover. Even though they were on good terms and everything Ace really wanted the rest of the crew to know about there relationship.

"Morning Sanji," said Ace. Ace gave Sanji a hug from behind which startled the blonde cook.

"What are you doing?" stammered the young chief.

"Hugging you," said the man with the orange hat. The young chief tried to wiggle way from the strong arms that held but he didn't succeed.

"Stop," whispered Sanji. The cook felt helpless in Ace's strong arms so he just stopped struggling. Sanji hid his face in Ace's chest," I hate you."

"Why do you hate me?" said Ace as he rested his chin on Sanji's head.

"Cuz your the only one who I can't fight against."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Well I'm hungry why don't we continue this later, " he said in the cook's ear.

"Ok," said the blushing blonde cook. They let go of each other, they were unaware of all the eyes that were on them. Ace sat down and took his place at the table.

"Ace are you with Sanji," asked Luffy.

"Yeah why,"said Ace. Sanji gave Ace his food.

"Cuz I didn't know," said the captain.

"None of us knew," said the whole crew together.

"Oh really, I thought Sanji told you guys already."

"Nope," said the captain. The rest of the day went on like usual but of course the Straw Hats would occasionally ask questions about Ace's and Sanji's relationship.

**Kitchen...**

Soon without knowing it the end of the day already came and boy was a certain someone excited. It was already dinner everyone was seated as usual chatting away like always. Soon as dinner was over everyone headed outside to go look at the stars before heading to bed.

"They're beautiful aren't they," said cowboy.

"Yeah they are," said the blonde cook.

"This is one of my favorite things to do when I'm out here in the sea," said the captain.

"Well guys time to get ready for bed," said the orange haired navigator.

"Aww but Nami," whined Chopper, Usopp and Luffy. So Nami got annoyed and hit them with a vein throbbing in her forehead, then everyone started to get ready for bed.

Sanji was on lookout duty and Ace decided to tag along as well. Of course Sanji saw the excitement in Ace's eyes and wondered what the D. brother was planning. Everyone took turns to shower by the time everyone else was done, well almost everyone, Sanji went in and started to shower only to be scared by Ace.

"What are you doing here?" asked the startled cook.

"I was gonna shower right now," said the older D. brother.

"But its my turn."

"Well if you want we can shower together," he said as an evil grin approached his face.

"Fine but we better not do it in the shower."

"Aww come on. Can we please." Ace started pouting.

"No! Lets do it after the shower." He whispered the last part.

"Whats that I can't here you?"

"After the shower!" He was blushing fiercely. So they took a shower together.

The hot water splattered all over their faces and bodies. Sanji allowed Ace to help him wash his self and Ace the same. After they washed one another, they stood in the shower allowing the hot water to come down all over them. They held each, only thinking of what was to come. Ace held his delicate lover from behind, his hands wondering all over his fragile body.

"Well I feel great," said Ace.

"Me too," said Sanji. Right now they were in the Crow's Nest watching out for any navy ships.

"So you still wanna do it?" asked Ace. Sanji made no reply he only sat there looking up at the sky. Ace took the silence as a yes, he turned his lover toward him and kissed. Ace decide to seek permission for an entrance into his lover's cavern. He licked his lower lip, only to hear a moan come from the other. He took this as an opportunity to explore the other's mouth. He made his way by licking every part that now belonged to him. He found what he was looking for, the other's tongue. They clashed together, clashing and dancing until they had no more air. They released each other, only to find themselves panting and gasping for air.

"The...only...thing I... can say...is wow," said the cook between pants. Sanji was blushing a deep red, he had never been kissed like that. Once their breathing was back to normal Ace decided to continue. He got on top of the other and kissed again but not as intense as before. He started to take off the other's shirt. Once the shirt was off, Ace slowly trailed wet kisses down his lover's neck. He bit down hard drawing blood from the delicate skin. His lover held back a moan; he sucked and licked the spot. He went to the nipples. He sucked on the right, while that was going on he slip his hand in his lover's pants. He was pumping the member slowly. He went to the next pink bud and sucked on it like the other.

Sanji was covering his mouth with his hands. Ace heard the muffled moans coming from him. He stopped with the nipples, they were nice and wet. His hand was still in his lover's pants. He decided they need to go, so he took them off. Once Sanji was completely naked and he wasn't, he went on. He lowered his mouth to the hard member and licked the tip, drawing more muffled moans from Sanji. The cook tried to fight back the blush that held his cheeks. His face felt heated and hot like the rest of him.

"I think...I think I'm gonna-" said the cook, before he finished his sentence he came in Ace's mouth. He arched his back almost shoving his member into the other's mouth. Ace held Sanji's waist down. Sanji intertwined his hands in Ace's luscious black locks. He finished coming, Ace had swallowed all of it. He went up to Sanji and kissed him. Sanji felt something being given to him and realized it was his own seed, the very seed Ace had drank. He thought it tasted pretty good. They broke the kiss cuz Sanji felt a little tried he always was like after he came.

"Good?" asked Ace. He merely nodded, his face was a deep red almost the color of blood. Seeing as his hands were still covered in the other's seed, he went on. Ace opened Sanji's legs; he lowered his head and started to lick the little hole to get it wet.

"A-Ace!," Sanji couldn't hold it back any long he screamed his name like never before. Once the spot was wet enough he put the finger in, he probed his entrance trying to look for a special spot. Then with no warning at all Sanji screamed but quickly covered his mouth; tears were running down his precious face. Ace went up and licked the tears away and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He put in another finger so he can try to stretch the tight hole.

"Well Sanji this might hurt but its going to feel good I promise," said Ace in a whisper that only the cook can here. Ace placed his member at Sanji's entrance, then he slowly entered him.

A deep blush found its way on the cook's face, tears were streaming down his beautiful crimson stained cheeks. Moans were escaping his very mouth and Ace was entering him with his huge member. His rhythm was slow as first as if he was trying to search for that very spot he had found earlier. When he found it, it sent Sanji seeing white and along with that whiteness he saw he felt pain. As well as pleasure coursing though his very body. Ace had hit the spot a couple of times; sending Sanji in a state of silence.

"F-faster," he said quietly. Then Ace had stopped hitting that spot and started to slam his very body against the cook's fragile one. The rhythm was fast and hard. Sanji loved it he was saying Ace's name quietly but with much pleasure in his voice. Then they had come to their climax. Nice hot liquid was spilling inside of the cook and was also spilling out.

When they were done Ace had collapsed on top of Sanji they were both breathing hard with smiles on their faces. The cook had slipped into a nice peaceful sleep, Ace had him snuggled into his chest. He got the blanket and covered themselves.

* * *

**_A/N: Well what do you think? It took me while to finish cuz I was a little busy. Please review.  
_**


	5. Love me Forever

**_It's been such a long time but I finally _**_**finished this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

_**Day 5: Love me Forever**_

The young cook fluttered his eyes open to only find he was in the arms of his lover. It was the crack of dawn, the morning air was a little cold but when you sleep next to Fire-Fist Ace you're never really cold. A small smile had crept onto the young cook's face just by watching his lover's sleeping form.

_'He seems so carefree and happy when he sleeps,' _thought Sanji. He sat up slowly. He stretched and gave a small yawn; then he got dressed and headed to the shower. Last night events were still in his head. They were right there swirling within the other many memories he has. Without any warnings at all the door opened with a loud bang. He was in the middle of washing his hair. He was mad and furious but when he saw it was Ace he calmed down.

"You could've woken me up," said Ace. Once the door was closed he took off his clothes and made his way into the shower with his young blond cook.

"Morning," said Sanji. He finished washing his hair that was covered in shampoo. The cook put his arms around his lover's neck.

"Mornin'," said Ace. He kissed his lover in a passionate way. Sanji parted his lips to let the other's tongue invade his hot moist cavern. Ace's hands were making ghost like touches all over the cook's body. The two tongues danced together gracefully and happily. Once they let go, they were both panting for air with flushed faces. They were just standing there holding each other under the warm running water.

"Don't even," he felt his lover's hands start to go lower and lower,"Ace I have to cook."

"Come on, please," he said with the cutest smile.

"No." Sanji turned off the shower and he dried himself with a towel. He left Ace standing there. Seeing as he wasn't going to get any he started up the shower. Sanji was getting dressed with the new clothes he brought up.

"I'm gonna go start to cook breakfast," said Sanji.

He was at the gallery door when someone called him.

"Oi! Love cook," yelled a voice. Sanji walked over to the voice it was Zoro doing his morning work out.

"What do you want, Marimo?" asked Sanji. He took out a cigarette and lit it.

"I couldn't sleep last night-" Sanji cut him off.

"What does that have to do with me?" Zoro stopped training.

"You made to much noise last night and it almost woke up Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp" Zoro got back to his training. Sanji couldn't say anything he went red like a tomato. He left before Zoro got the chance to see. He was in the kitchen doing what he always does which was cooking.

At the Men's Cabin everyone was starting to wake up and get ready for the day ahead of them. Once Luffy smelled the food he raced off towards the kitchen. Ace was at the table staring at Sanji again. Nami was there and she was reading the newspaper. Robin was there to and she was reading a book.

"Sanji! Is the food ready yet!" yell the captain.

"Almost," said the cook.

"Hurry up!" he whined.

"Luffy it's almost done. So take a seat and shut up!" his anger was rising.

"Okay." Was all he said. Zoro, Chopper and Usopp all walked in at the same time and took their seats .

"It's finished." He handed them their plates and they all ate happily.

"Thanks!It's really go-" Before he was able to finish his sentence Sanji had disappeared. Ace looked at the door with concern in his eyes.

"I'll be right back," he said. Then he stood up and left out the door. There was silence all around them.

"What's wrong with Sanji?" asked the little doctor.

"Lets leave cook-san and Ace-san alone,"said Robin. Then they all went back to their meal.

* * *

Ace came up behind his small lover and put his arms around him. He rested his chin in the crook of the cook's neck.

"Whats wrong?" asked the fire user. His voice was laced with concern and worry.

"Nothing," said the cook. He let out a puff of smoke. He never took his eyes off of the ocean. He loved it just so much. He loved the the clear blueness of the water in the morning light.

"You know, we only have a couple of days left."

"Then lets make them the best days so I'll never forget." He smashed his cigarette into the ash try besides him.

"I love you, my wonderful cook."

"I love you too, my fire using monkey." Sanji turned around and buried his face in his lover's bare chest. With the cold sea air, Ace was warm like a newly lit fire. They stood their embracing each other without a care in the world.

* * *

It was midday and everyone was doing the usual. Usopp was fixing one of his gadgets. Chopper was somewhere making more medicine. Luffy was on his favorite spot. Robin was reading one of her books and Nami was in her room looking at her maps. Zoro was polishing his swords. Which leaves us with Ace and Sanji. They were taking a nap together in Nami's mikan grove.

Luffy loved this spot he felt the wind on his face, the sun beating down on his skin, and he had a nice view of the ocean. He loved being out on the sea he never got tired of it. He hopped down and went to search for his first mate. He found him down in the Men's Cabin polishing his katana's.

"Hey Luffy," said the first mate.

"Hey," said the captain. He sat down next to the swordsmen and rested his head on the other's shoulder. Zoro finished polishing his swords so he put them leaning against the couch.

"Something wrong?" He pulled the young rubber captain into his lap. Luffy now rest his head on his lover's chest. He left his hat on the couch so it wouldn't bother Zoro.

"No." His eyes were closed. Zoro slowly stroked his black hair for awhile. The young captain opened his eyes and tilted his head back so he was directly looking into the young swordsman eyes. Luffy's eyes were filled with passion and lust. The silence was broken by the young rubber captain.

"Zoro. Kiss me," he said in a soft seductive tone. The sound of his voice drove the first mate nuts.

"You didn't have to ask," replied the first mate. He had a glint in his eyes, the kind that says ,_I'll do anything for you_.

The young captain fixed himself in a different position. They leaned in slowly without breaking eye contact. Then, they kissed each other with such desire and need. The first mate licked his lover's lower lip. He felt him tremble with excitement. The young captain gladly let the tongue in. Zoro invaded his captain's mouth and he licked everything. Then he slightly nibbled at the other's tongue. Then they both danced together. After a long while he released the mouth. They were both panting heavily.

If there was one thing that the young rubber captain loved more than anything, it was his lover Zoro( and his kisses).

"Luffy, I'll always love you." The young captain now rested his head on his first mate's lap.

He looked up with a sweet loving smile and said," I'll love you forever."

The first mate planted a chaste kiss on his lover's lips. He got up and picked up his captain in his arms. He placed him on the couch and got in next to him. The young rubber captain snuggled into his lover's chest. Then they both quietly fell asleep to the sound of the waves.

* * *

When the cook woke up it was time to start to prepare dinner. Ace was sleeping like an angel. So he left the older D brother sleeping. On his way to his kitchen he noticed that Zoro and Luffy were no where in sight. He smirked to himself.

"I had a feeling that they were gonna end up together," he said to himself. He always noticed the way Zoro would look at Luffy. They were always close too.

When he was almost done with dinner the D brothers burst in. Ace still had drool all over the side of his face. Luffy's hair was all messed up. He smiled, it was like them to show up at the same time.

"Sanji are you almost done. I can smell it," said the captain.

"Yeah I'm almost done so hold your horses," he replied.

"I'm starving," they said at the same time. Sanji gave a little laugh and so did the D brothers. Then that was when everyone piled in.

"If Luffy and Ace are here then dinner is almost done," said Usopp.

"Ace you have drool on your face," said Luffy.

"Well your hair looks horrible," said Ace. Then they both gave hearty laughs.

"These kind of moments remind me of when we were younger."

"Yeah. Like the times you would always fall down and come crying to me." He gave a huge grin.

"I wouldn't always do that!" A blush crept its way towards the young captain's cheeks. Then everyone laughed, the sight of a two year old Luffy falling down and running to his big brother was the cutest thing ever.

"I still remember the first time he fell down...

_"Luffy don't cry. Men don't cry, so suck it up," said a five year old Ace. He crouched down so he was face to face with him._

_"B-B-But it hurts," stuttered a two year old Luffy. He wiped away his tears and sucked up his snot. He put on a brave face but his eyes were still watery._

_"Sit down." He did what he was tolled and sat down in his little chair. Ace came back with a first aid kit. He knelt in front of him and started to dab at the bloody knee. _

_"Oww!" he whined. He covered his face with his hands. _

_"There." He put a band aid on the wound. The two year old peeked through his fingers to see his big brother done. _

_As he was about to leave the two year old grabbed his shirt and said,"__Ace will you kiss it." He looked at his new brother his grandfather dumped him with. He sighed and kissed the little knee._

_"Better?" The two year old wiped away his snot and tears with shirt. He looked at him and gave him a huge smile._

Everyone was listening to Ace finish his story. They had smiles on their faces. The captain came out of his embarrassment and was listening as well.

"He seriously tolled you kiss it?" asked Usopp.

"Yup," said Ace. Usopp gave out a wild laugh.

"Aww!" said Nami," He must have been so cute when he was little."

"He was. Every time we would go out all woman would ambush us. They would pinch our cheeks and leave kiss marks all over our faces."

"I remember that," said Luffy. He rubbed his cheek and stuck out his tongue. Zoro, who was sitting besides him, laughed.

"You never did like that."

"Are you kidding me!? My cheeks would be sore for weeks. Then I would always get chased by this one girl when I was five. I would always have to sneak out because she would come out of nowhere and tackle me."

"Come to think of it. You never were interested in girls."

"So you never had a crush on a girl or anything," asked Sanji. He went back to finishing the food.

"No, I didn't fine them attractive and I still don't." Sanji was preparing the food and he was ignoring the awkward silence that was going on around him.

"Well that certainly explains a lot of things," said Nami," But I'm not that surprised." Robin just giggled and smiled.

"Well we are," said Chopper and Usopp together.

"Well that's Luffy for you," said Zoro. He rested his chin on his hand and had a smile plastered on his face.

"Well I'll show you," said the captain. He was getting ready to pounce on his first when Sanji put a plate in front of him. He attacked his food like a wild animal.

"I wonder if Zoro ever had moment like those," said Ace.

"He would probably go running to his Sensei," said Nami.

"Shut up you devil woman!" shouted Zoro in embarrassment. His face was going red like an apple.

"So its true," said Sanji. He double over and laughed wildly.

"Hey leave Zoro alone!" said Luffy. Luffy turned and placed a kiss on his lover's lips. He heard a camera snap come out of nowhere.

"Who did that?" asked the captain.

"I bet you it was that devil woman," said the first mate.

"You have no proof!" she said.

"I saw her," said Usopp. Nami threw a dangerous glare his way. He started to sweat buckets.

"I-I-I d-d-didn't s-see a-anything," he stammered.

"Thats proof enough," said Zoro bluntly.

"So lively aren't they," said the cook.

"Well that's my bro for you," said Ace.

"Want seconds." He watched Ace and notice the simple delight he gets every time he watches his brother. It made him happy knowing that Ace was having fun.

"No thanks." He picked up the plate and put it in the sink. He felt strong warm arms around his waist and a chin rested on the crook of his neck.

"Makes you wanna kiss." He whispered in his sensitive ear. The cook fought back a moan when he suddenly felt a hot moist mouth on his ear. The fire user turned him around and captured his lips in a hot fiery kiss. Ace sucked and then bit the cook's tongue. Then the two soft moist tongues clashed together. Once Ace released his small blonde lover his knees gave out. Ace picked him up in his arms and went outside into the cool sea air.

While they were making out Nami once again had her camera out. (:p) Usopp was cowering in the corner muttering," I didn't see anything." Chopper hid under his hat and Robin was just giggling and smiling. Zoro ignored them and Luffy was watching the scene unfold before his eyes with a big smile on his face. Nami apparently had a huge noise bleed and ran off to the restroom once the couple was gone.

A couple of minutes after Nami left the boat stared to rock and Sanji, Ace, and Nami burst in at the same time.

"A storm is coming!" they shouted together.

"Come on lets get to work!" said the Captain. They all rushed to their stations and and was prepared to take on the storm. Nami was shouting orders.

"Chopper go up to the crows nest and check to see if theres an island near by!" Chopper bit into one of his rumble balls.

_"Jumping Point!" _Once he was up in the crow's nest he changed into human form.

"Zoro pull up the anchor!" Zoro rushed to it and pulled it up.

"Nami! I spot an island! West of here!" called the blue nosed reindeer

"Thanks! Everyone else you know what to do!" Everyone rushed around the ship. Sanji and Luffy were pulling up the sails. It started to rain. The waves crashed against the ship making it rock harshly. The rain started coming down hard making their clothes wet and the floor slippery.

Once they got to the island they anchored on the beach and went in the gallery. The guys were exhausted Usopp and Chopper sat on the floor while the rest crashed on the table. Robin and Nami got ready for the night and went to their room to rest.

* * *

**_A/N: To be Continued... Please Review! _**


End file.
